1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two-sided planer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a planer usually comprises a base having a working platen. An adjusting pedestal is arranged above the working platen via several adjusting shafts. A plane is disposed on the working platen, and a plurality of pressing shafts as well as a progressing shaft are installed on the adjusting pedestal. Thereby, while a workpiece such as a plank is disposed on the working platen, the workpiece is moved by the progressing shaft toward the plane. Concurrently, the pressing shafts press and fix the workpiece for preventing the workpiece from an adverse movement. Consequently, the plane executes the planing on the workpiece for removing the uneven surface of the workpiece. However, before the workpiece is planed even, the workpiece is usually warped. Herein, since the pressing shafts are integrally formed, and a certain internal stress exists in the planed workpiece that was originally warped, the workpiece unfavorably recovers the warped state after the planing operation. As a result, the planing task cannot be effectively achieved. In addition, the adjusting pedestal is in fact limited on the adjusting shafts, so an adjustment in the adjusting pedestal of the conventional planer is usually achieved by amending one to two of the adjusting shafts for the whole adjusting pedestal to be moved upward or downward along the adjusting shafts. Nonetheless, such adjustment readily results in a slanted adjusting pedestal, and thereby an inferior processing surface on the workpiece is incurred. Therefore, the conventional planer needs an amendment.